Donde termina el cielo
by Dannu
Summary: Una esposa dedicada, un marido infiel, un amante celoso...Un viaje sensual dentro de una peligrosa relación de amor y odio... CAMUS X MIRO


o.O.o

ACASO

o.O.o

- ¡A veces pienso que te estoy obligando a viajar!

Dijo ella, acostado en la cama, rompiendo la quietud de la pieza.

- ¡Desde que casamos, sueño en llevarte a la ciudad donde nací!

Completó con una suave y temblorosa sonrisa, intentando infectarlo con su alegría.

- ¡No te estoy hinchando las pelotas!

Dijo él, también acostado, mirando el techo, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, sin mover un músculo. Su voz estaba aburrida.

- ¡Pero estás tan triste!

Contestó ella, virándose para él, su cara mostraba una felicidad contenida por el acercamiento acepto. Hacía ya 5 meses que él no la buscaba y 6 años que su casamiento estaba por un hilo.

Pero de golpe, con su mirada tímida y viéndolo tan lejos, su alegría reciente cedió lugar para una desilusión por su cruel realidad.

- ¡Yo quiero salvar nuestro casamiento! – dijo – Sé que estar dentro de una casa en otra ciudad no significa nada, pero creo que será bueno para ambos…- habló con aflicción - ¡Mírame!

Se enojó por la frialdad de él. Sin embargo, antes no lo hubiera pedido, pues la mirada que Camus le ofreció poseía tanta indiferencia que le cortó el corazón.

- ¡Daría todo para saber qué piensas! – dijo ella.

- ¡Nada que valga la pena! – dijo él, sosteniendo helado, la mirada apasionada de su esposa.

- ¡Sé que encontrarás la inspiración para escribir el libro que tanto quieres! – le habló ella como última opción.

- ¡No es inspiración que me falta, querida, son ganas!

De golpe, los rasgos masculinos perdieron du ferocidad y quedaron tristemente melancólicos. La miraba con compasión por nomás contestar a sus sentimientos.

- ¡No tengo más las ganas de escribir, de vivir, de hacer mierda ninguna!

Miró de nuevo al techo, suspirando. Ella le observaba con tristeza.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Y sin volver a mirarla, le dio las espaldas, apagó su luz, perdiéndose dentro de sí mismo, perturbado por pensamientos tristes e indefinidos.

- Buenas noches… - Habló ella sin fuerzas.

Marie permaneció por algunos segundos en la misma posición, hasta que también le dio las espaldas. Intentó callar los sollozos que querían bombardearla por dentro y de sus dulces ojos cayó una lágrima que quedó perdida en la oscuridad.

Apagó su luz, intentó calmar su espíritu, algo difícil en aquellos últimos años de casamiento. ¿Qué pasaría? No lo sabía, pero conquistaría de nuevo a su marido. Y con un último pensamiento, antes de adormecer, dijo con esperanza:

- ¡Todo está en Lyon!

o.O.o

- ¿Así que está confirmado?

Un señor canoso, muy blanco y con una calma mirada, se acercó, ropas deportistas, a escritorio de un distraído hombre vestido de negro y rostro severo.

- ¡Contra mis ganas!

Dijo Camus, muy ocupado, dibujaba algo con un lápiz sobre su organizado escritorio de arquitecto.

- ¡Será divertido! ¡Estás necesitando unas vacaciones! – le dio un fraterno golpe en las espaldas; Camus lo miró con rabia por la intimidad.

- Hace diez años que le doy una disculpa, pero ahora…

Agarró el papel en el cuál dibujaba y amasándolo, lo tiró en la basura, bajo su escritorio. Luego se paró y vistió su saco, también negro, fue hacia la puerta mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Cuándo se van? – preguntó el viejo al verlo salir.

- ¡Después de comer! – contestó y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

o.O.o

Cuando Camus entró en su pieza, encontró la mujer arreglando la última valija. No entendía por qué tantas se iban solo para pasar navidad y año nuevo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cambió la remera. Marie lo recibió con un beso así que lo vio. Quedó contenta por encontrarlo de buen humor. En aquel instante, un muchachito de 9 años, ingresó corriendo en la habitación, con su mochila en las espaldas,

- ¡Ya estoy listo!

- ¡Si entras así de nuevo de doy una paliza!

El padre lo miró rígido y habló con una voz tan fría que el nene buscó refugio junto a la madre. Ésta vino para auxiliarlo.

- ¡No le hables así! ¡Es solo un niño!

- ¡Voy a comer! – Dijo Camus con una mueca, yéndose a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué papá está tan raro?

- ¡Él está muy cansado! – le dijo la madre, arreglando sus pelos - ¿Tienes hambre?

Preguntó con una bella sonrisa. Jean Luc le contestó tomándole por la mano y caminando para el comedor.

El almuerzo seguía tranquilo. Después que la relación se volvió un peso, eran pocas las veces en que el señor Dousseau comía con los suyos. Ni su hijo lo hacía cambiar su helada postura y eso o hacía sentirse culpable cuando estaba con él. Sin embargo, era incapaz de cambiar el terrible mal estar que sentía en su interior.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué no pones otra música?

Preguntó Jean y como estuviera de boca llena, recibió de su madre una mirada de censura.

- Porque es una música buena y tranquila…- contestó Marie, tomando un poco de agua.

- ¡Sería bueno cambiar un poco! – comentó Camus, sin mirarla.

- ¡Pensé que te gustaba!

- Me gusta, ¡pero todo día cansa! – se puso de pie, limpiando la boca en la servilleta - ¿Vamos?

Marie no habló nada. Llamó la mucama y pidió que llevara todo. Jean fue a cepillarse mientras su padre, fumando, esperaba a todos en la puerta. En poco tiempo entraban en el coche familiar, un bello modelo negro de 4 puertas, un marido lejano, una esposa sumisa y un hijo bullanguero que, al entrar en el coche, recibió del padre un grito de: ¡QUIETO!

- Papá, ¿Cambia el cd?

- ¡No! ¡Ya estoy cansado de estas mierdas que oyes!

Dijo Camus, con la mano afuera por el cigarrillo.

- ¡Pero eso es muy aburrido, parece música de velatorio! – Marie sonrió; él niño hizo una mueca.

- ¡Eso se llama requien de Mozart, un gran compositor clásico! – completó el padre, severo.

- Ay, papá… por favor, ¡Saca esta cosa aburrida!

Y el chico se puso a patear el asiento de Camus. Éste lo miraba con odio por el espejo.

- ¡Quieto, Jean Luc! – pidió una vez - ¡ Ya dije que te detengas! – habló fuerte pero el nene no obedecía.

- ¡Saca, saca, saca!

Camus paró el coche bruscamente y bajando furioso, abrió la puerta trasera. Jean, asustado, había pasado al otro lado.

- ¡Baja!

- ¡Camus! – interfirió la mujer.

- ¡Al carajo, Marie! ¡Vamos, pendejo, baja del coche! – gritaba.

- ¡No le hables así! – pidió la esposa con lágrimas.

- ¡Él solo comprende con golpes!

Camus golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo Marie asustarse en su asiento. Volvió a su lugar y siguieron el viaje. El cigarrillo temblaba en sus labios. La esposa prefirió callarse.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, ninguna pelea, pero también ninguna palabra cambiada entre los miembro de la familia Dousseau.

Al estacionar el coche en la enorme casa de Lyon, para completar el desespero de un aspirante a escritor, su suegro, el señor Lautrec, un viejo de casi 70 años, pero aún fuerte y conservador en sus modos y opiniones, los fue a recibir.

- ¡Papá! – Marie fue hacia él al verlo acercarse con su elegante caña.

- ¿Hizo un buen viaje, hija? – le preguntó, besándola en los cabellos.

- ¡Maravillosa! ¡Jean, Saluda a tu abuelo! ¡Camus!

Llamó al marido que cerraba la puerta del coche. Camus se acercó obligado y por un rato él y el suegro se miraron. Fue Lautrec que cortó el silencio.

- ¿No va a hablar nada? ¡Quien llega es quien saluda!

- ¿Cómo le va, señor? – le estiró la mano.

- ¿Muy bien y ud? – contestó el viejo.

Marie suspiró por la tempestad que se acercaba.

o.O.o En la cena o.O.o

- ¡Quieren que yo sea de nuevo intendente!

- ¡Pero ud fue un buen político, papá!

- ¡Pero estoy viejo!

- ¡Antes de casarme aún intenté candidatearme, pero ud no dejó!

- ¡La política no es para las mujeres! ¡Uds ya tienen sus labores como el bordado!

Marie sonrió.

- ¡Ud continúa machista! ¡Santa ignorancia!

Camus, que hasta el momento había permanecido ajeno a la conversación, dijo. Lautrec lo miró satisfecho. Estaba esperando por una oportunidad para hacer lo que más le gustaba: pelear con su yerno.

- Ignorante… ¡Por lo menos no soy mantenido por mi mujer!

- ¡Padre! – gritó Marie.

- ¡Nadie me mantiene! ¡Tengo mi trabajo!

- ¿Llama escribir libros de trabajo? ¡Eso, para mí, es cosa de maricón!

- ¡Soy arquitecto, señor, si no lo sabe! – Camus estaba enojado.

- ¡Cosa de cobarde! ¡Y escribir poesía es cosa de doncella! ¡Dudo que ud se dedicaría a estas futilidades si no tuviera las espaldas calientes por el patrimonio que mi hija heredó! – le gritó el viejo.

- ¡Papá, ya basta! ¡Por favor!

Marie suplicó al ver su marido pararse y caminar hacia la salida. Lautrec atacó de nuevo.

- ¿Piensa que no sé sobre su padre? – el hombre de largos cabellos azules volvió con una mirada fría - ¡Escribía poemitas! – dijo con desdén.

- ¡Mi padre fue un gran escritor!

- ¡Y murió en la miseria, dejando deudas que ud tuvo que pagar!

Camus se acercó con una gran cólera.

- ¡Nunca más hable de mi padre! ¡Ud no es digno ni de besarle los pies!

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- ¡Juro que lo mato! – le gritó Camus, su vos temblaba.

- ¡Camus! – Marie lloraba.

- ¡Odié este sitio! ¡Basura! ¡Basura de lugar y de gente! – le dijo Camus, mirándola con rencor. Salió golpeando la puerta.

Marie miró al padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Hablo por el bien estar de él! – comentó el viejo.

- Papá, estoy intentado salvar mi casamiento…

- ¡Hija, déjelo y quédate aquí!

- ¿Será que no entiende? ¡Si mi casamiento termina, me muero! – y fue hacia su pieza.

Jean Luc observaba todo sentado frente a su plato. Una mucama entró tras ella en la habitación y le ofreció una taza de té. La mujer, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, se sentó, aceptando el líquido.

- ¡No le dé bolilla, señora! ¡Toda familia tiene sus problemas! ¡Pero avisé que él estaba peor!

- ¡Si lo supiera, no habría venido! ¿Adónde se ha ido?

- ¡Seguro enfriar la cabeza! ¡No se preocupe tanto!

- ¿Salió en coche?

- No, de pie.

- ¡Dios! ¡Adónde se ha ido! – y quiso pararse

- ¡Tranquila, señora! ¡Él es muy grande para perderse!

Marie se calmó y por un rato buscó no pensar en nada. Pero se preguntaba adónde su marido podía estar en aquel instante.

o.O.o

Camus entró en un bar desierto en una de las ruidosas calles de Lyon. Era un sitio simple, frecuentado, por lo que pudo ver, por estudiantes y grupos alternativos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas y metió las manos por los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando sus cigarrillos.

No encontrando, puso una mueca inspeccionándose de nuevo. Miró a un señor sentado en la mesa siguiente y preguntó, impaciente:

- ¿Amigo, un cigarrillo?

El viejo hizo que NO con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura. Camus miró a su alrededor, apoyando los codos en la mesa y el rostro en las manos, cerrando sus ojos. Suspiró.

El ruido de algo que caía cerca de él arrastrándose por la mesa, lo hizo abrir las pálpebras de golpe, asustado. Un paquete de cigarrillos nuevo había sido tirado delante de él.

Alzó el rostro para descubrir quién había sido el infeliz que y pudo apreciar la figura de un joven muchacho, pelos y ojos azules, tez morocha, postura robusta y aire de extranjero.

Su traje era de aventurero y más parecía un menor abandonado que un artista, como de hecho lo era.

- ¿Aún quieres un cigarrillo? – preguntó él, sentándose a la mesa sin ser invitado.

- ¿Cómo supo que…? – desconfió Camus.

- ¡Te observaba desde que habías entrado! – habló, muy tranquilo, el joven - ¡Una dosis, por favor! – pidió al mozo.

- ¡No le invité a sentarse conmigo, mucho menos a tutearme!

- ¡No necesito que alguien me invite a algo, mucho a sentarse a una mesa o tratar a uno por tú!

Contestó, tomando su absinto de un solo trago. Camus parecía perturbado.

- ¡Me gustaría estar sólo! – dijo con cara severa, aquel pendejo lo estaba irritando.

- ¡Y yo de charlar! – sonrió el muchacho, tomando más un trago de la bebida - ¡Tenemos un problema! – lo miró con cinismo.

- Tú no eres francés, ¿Sí? – preguntó Camus, serio.

- ¡Soy de Atenas! ¡He venido acá por la fama!

- ¿Qué fama?

- ¡La fama que los franceses tienen de ser las personas más alegres del mundo! – le puso una mirada irónica. Camus comprendió el ataque.

- ¡Ud no podría ser francés! ¡Nosotros conocemos una palabra llamada EDUCACIÓN! – quiso pararse.

- ¡Dale! ¡Perdón! ¡No quise enojarlo! ¡Es que tú no pareces ser una persona que habla mucho!

- ¡Hablo con quien valga la pena!

El joven se paró, atravesándole el camino.

- ¡Siéntate, che! ¡Acabé de llegar en la ciudad! ¡Tú eres mi primer amigo! ¡Sólo me acerqué porque creo que eres interesante!

Le dijo el chico de profundos ojos azules. Camus, sin saber por qué, volvió a sentarse y el muchacho lo acompañó.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó el joven, sirviéndose de más bebida.

- Soy escritor. – contestó Camus, aburrido.

- ¿De libros? – interesado.

- ¡Eso intento!

- ¡Si conocieras mi historia, escribirías un librazo!

Comentó el griego de modo sarcástico, tomando más un trago. Camus lo observaba sorprendido, nunca había visto una persona beber de aquel modo.

- ¿Le gusta Lyon? – por la primera vez, demostró interés por el desconocido.

- Prefiero Paris. ¡Ah, ya me olvidaba!

El joven se paró y haciendo una reverencia con modos ebrios, dijo:

- ¡Todavía no nos hemos presentado!

- Soy Camus.

Contestó el francés, mirándolo, sin comprender el juego, su cara aún estaba cerrada. El muchacho lo consideró con una mirada misteriosa y sensual.

- ¡Mucho gusto! … ¡Me llamo Miro!

o.O.o

Continúa

o.O.o


End file.
